


Fanciful Notions

by kajukai (iruhe)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruhe/pseuds/kajukai
Summary: Follows canon. A very short snippet from Mito's POV. Kind of Hashirama through Mito's eyes. A bit of one-sidedness on her part, but not too bad, I think?
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Fanciful Notions

Marriage, to people like them, was never about love. They'd known each other all their lives, known they were 'betrothed' ever since they were five and their fathers had looked upon them in approval, and it was something they had come to accept as the years went by.

However, it was impossible for Mito -- for anyone, really -- not to fall at least a little bit in love with someone as kind, charismatic and powerful as Hashirama. He'd tried hard as well, a little too hard sometimes, to be a devoted husband to her, something rare in a political marriage such as theirs. She'd been the envy of the women of Konoha.

The Uzumaki Princess who married the God of Shinobi and lived happily ever after.

Hashirama respected and valued her, held genuine affection and cared deeply about her, and against her better judgement, she began privately entertaining fanciful notions of love. That Hashirama's heart would eventually turn towards her. That with time, she would exorcise the ghost that had been haunting him, close the distance in his eyes, soothe the pain in them and quench the loneliness in their depths.

But it was Madara he had carved opposite him at the Valley of the End, a memorial for the ages.

It was Madara he called for in his sleep.

And it was Madara's name he whispered as he breathed his last.

**Author's Note:**

> I deliberated over whether or not I should post something so short, but it's been so quiet here I thought more activity wouldn't hurt. orz


End file.
